


Compromised Security

by thislittlekumquat



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, airport security, patdowns, when the tsa make that booty pop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thislittlekumquat/pseuds/thislittlekumquat
Summary: Gavin Reed just wants to go to a party he'll hate and drink and not pay for anything. And of course he has to run into probably the hottest security guard of all time en route.





	Compromised Security

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhNoMyBreadsticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/gifts).

Gavin couldn’t fucking believe this. Of fucking course, on the one day he chose to wear something more complicated than a t-shirt and sweatpants on an airplane, he got randomly selected for a body check. And a skin swab. And a bag search. Jesus.

The guard in charge of the checkpoint walked over, nodding as his buddy gestured at Gavin, who was angrily yanking his socks off and glaring at them both.

“Sir, if you could please step this way with me,” the head guard said.

Gavin stood upright and looked up - uncomfortably, attractively far up - at the other man, and said, “Fuckin’ fine, let’s do this, I have a plane to catch.” He scowled again just for good measure.

The guard, before he turned to gesture towards a door off to one side, had the absolute gall to look _ amused _.

~

It ended up just being the two of them in the weirdly cramped little room. The guard started by swiping Gavin’s hands - that was the easy part, except for how Gavin had to swallow, with as dry as his mouth got over how big and dextrous the man’s hands were.

_ Christ, get it together, Reed. _

Next the man gestured for him to put his arms out. Gavin, still scowling, but now able to sneer down at the man as he stooped to begin with Gavin’s ankles, he let him move his hands all over, feeling for what very obviously could not exist under the skin-tight, semi-transparent clothes.

Because of course, today was the day that Gavin was dressed like a baby bottom slut on his way to a fucking bar. He didn’t wanna go to his fucking brother’s big corporate shindig for some milestone or other, but he’d been emailed first class tickets for free, and he figured he could at least shoot the shit with Chloe and get wasted on Elijah’s dime. Not like he had anything better going on.

But it was funnier to him if he showed up wearing a catsuit under a pair of boho pants with little gold dicks embroidered all over them than if he showed up dressed like a respectable human. He wouldn’t give his brother anything, if he could help it. At least he’d left the collar and earrings in his carryon. He thought that would be fine, but no, of course not.

So here he was, with, he had to admit, the hottest man he’d seen like a solid while, running his long, dextrous, warm fingers over his chest, and between his legs, and around his sides, where they were able to encircle a dizzying proportion of Gavin’s waist.

He wanted to shift, because he was worried he was going to get charged with indecent behavior. If the guard happened to search his crotch one more fucking time, he would definitely discover something there this time.

Luckily, after lingering over his chest one last time and smirking - smirking, Gavin was _ not _imagining things! - he said, smoothly, in a rich, low voice, that bizarrely seemed to have pitched down since he spoke five minutes prior, “You appear to be all set to go. I would advise you to not travel wearing such clothing any more, Mr.-?”

“The name’s Gavin, and thanks for the hot tip, big guy. Now can I go, please? Your cute little wall clock tells me I have like ten minutes to get my ass to my gate.”

That fucking smirk again! The guard replied, “Of course, Gavin, I will call ahead to let them know you’re on your way. And, if any other security ever gives you trouble-” he pulled a card out of his breast pocket, and held it out delicately for Gavin to take, “- just give me a call. My name is Richard Stern.”

And then, to Gavin’s combined horror and horny delight, the man winked, and genuinely smiled. He was so fucking hot. 

Then he was back out of the stark little windowless room, bags in hand, shoes back on his feet, being prodded in the direction of his gate.

As he discovered that day, phone numbers were sexy, even just to look at, but jerking off in an airplane bathroom was decidedly not.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to do a little something for [OhNoMyBreadsticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks) ! She said something to me and we went "G9!!!!!!!!!!!!" and I had to write this. I just did it like 10 days later than I meant to!
> 
> Friendly reminder that dabbide cabbage should probably take a short walk off the long end of a plank into a pool of Get Good Juice.


End file.
